O Almoço Em Que Não Fomos
by Heather Danforth
Summary: Eles se conheciam desde a infância. Talvez esse fosse o problema.


**N/A: **_Minha primeira fanfic sobre Victorie e Teddy, então, dêem um crédito. Ah, eu não lembro direito quantos anos há de diferença entre ela e o Teddy, então eu pus três anos. Ou seja, ignorem as idades originais dos personagens, por que eu não sei se bate principalmente a diferença escandalosa em relação a James e Cia._

_

* * *

  
_

**_O almoço em que não fomos_**

Eles se conheciam desde a infância.

Talvez esse fosse o maior problema. Aquela intimidade familiar que sempre imperava quando se encontravam. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Contava nos dedos as oportunidades que em que estiveram sozinhos.

- Tory, eles chegaram! – Dominique exclamou.

Victorie Weasley soltou um suspiro e pôs os pés no chão. Seus pensamentos estavam tão perdidos, melancólicos, que ela sequer importou-se de avaliar sua imagem no espelho do quarto que compartilhava com a irmã naquelas férias. Estavam na casa dos avôs, como sempre costumavam fazer ao chegar o fim de agosto, e como sempre também, haveria o famoso almoço onde todos tinham que comparecer.

Ela não reclamava. Era divertido ver todos os Weasley juntos, ver como seus tios e pais agiam como adolescentes, brincando e brigando uns com os outros. E acima de tudo, como todos eram unidos e se conheciam tão bem. Ela não poderia desejar uma família melhor, e isso a fazia sorrir do nada, como estava fazendo no momento em que descia as escadas tortuosas e íngremes da Toca.

- Alô! – Hugo encontrou com ela num dos andares.

Ele e Rose haviam chegado primeiro, cerca de uma semana antes de Dominique e ela, e até então eram os únicos na casa, além dos avôs, um casal simpático e aposentado, que passava grande parte do tempo cuidado da criação de hipogrifos que possuíram. Isso quando sua avó Molly não se atarefava em criar artesanatos e seu avô, Arthur, não se enfurnava na velha garagem, brincando de inventor de objetos trouxas enfeitiçados.

Victorie passava a maior parte do tempo com ele. Era a mais velha, e mesmo que os outros começassem a se interessar pelos assuntos que ela se interessava, ainda preferiam ficar nos seus mundos de transição entre infância e adolescência. Mas ela já havia passado por isso, Victorie havia completado dezessete anos no início de julho, e ficar brincando de capturar gnomos no jardim já não lhe parecia uma aventura tão fabulosa.

- Alô. – Respondeu à Hugo, inconscientemente fazendo cafuné na cabeça do pirralho.

- Hei. Deu trabalho arrumá-los! – Reclamou o ruivo, tentando abaixar os fios que haviam se arrepiado.

Victorie sorriu, enfiando a mão nos bolsos. E só então notou o seu estado.

Soltou um gemido, e pensou em dar meia-volta, mas já havia avistado James e Albus falando com Rose e Dominique, logo à frente. Praguejou mentalmente e continuou caminhando, sendo abandonada por Hugo que foi ter com os garotos assim que os viu.

Era conhecida por sempre estar impecavelmente arrumada, pois bem, ainda se encontrava com sua calça moletom púrpura e sua blusa de alças, num tom mais ameno, com estampa de uma família de pandas alegres. Ao menos, os cabelos estavam comportados, em ondas suaves e sedosas, notou ao ver seu reflexo no espelho. Já o rosto, sem maquiagem, era pálido, mas os outros eram acostumados ao seu aspecto quase albino.

- Tory! – Escutou a voz de Lily, e logo se viu abraçada por um mar de cabelos ruivos.

- Lily! – Ela sorriu, correspondendo ao abraço. – Nossa, nossa! Você espichou nesse ano!

- Sim, sim. – A garota, de onze anos, respondeu. – Eu me medi, estou com um metro e sessenta e três, acredita?

- Nossa! Acho que você vai ser mais alta do que eu, então. – Comentou Victorie, impressionada. Por que sim, ela era a mais alta das mulheres da família, com seus um metro e setenta e nove centímetros de altura. O que era ótimo para a carreira de modelo que sua mãe tanto sonhava, e ela também.

- Será? Eu duvido muito! Mas se for, poderemos desfilar juntas! – Lily exclamou exultante e então foi até os primos que a haviam chamado. Naquele ano, ela, Hugo e Dominique entrariam em Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo.

Victorie cumprimentou James e Albus, e abraçou os tios, por fim, olhou em volta. Confusa.

- Cadê o Teddy? – Perguntou, não notando os olhos violetas a fitando de nenhum canto da cozinha.

- Vem mais tarde. – Sua tia Ginny lhe respondeu. – Ele teve que terminar uns relatórios para entregar no Ministério.

Sorriu, tentando não demonstrar seu desapontamento em não vê-lo ali. Teddy havia se formado fazia três anos, e agora trabalhava como Auror no Ministério. O sonho dele desde criança, ela se lembrava, talvez uma espécie de pagamento. Sabia que a mãe dele havia sido uma, e os pais, mortos durante a Guerra. Então, o pequeno órfão havia sido criado pelo seu padrinho, Harry e morava com os Potter.

- Tory, querida, você se importaria de ajeitar o lago para os meninos? – Sua avó Molly lhe perguntou no exato segundo em que a loira preparava-se para subir novamente. Tinha esperança de poder se arrumar melhor para quando ele chegasse.

Evidentemente, que estar de pijama não era grande coisa entre os Weasley. Mas ela não que Teddy lhe visse assim. Desde o seu quarto ano, quando ele estava no último, ela descobrira que sua timidez e sua admiração pelo garoto iam muito além do fato de ele ser seu primo, mesmo que de criação. Ela gostava dele, mais precisava, era apaixonada por Theodore Lupin.

Mas ele só a via como a pequena Tory.

- Sim, vovó. – Ela obrigou-se a responder amavelmente. – Vou só trocar de roupa.

Estava decidindo qual roupa escolher quando Rose bateu à porta, entrando e fechando em seguida. Abriu um sorriso, e encarrapitou-se no topo de uma das cadeiras que ainda permaneciam vazias no quarto.

- Ele deve estar chegando. – A ruiva lhe disse sabiamente.

E Victorie, que pegava um vestido florido, virou-se para olhá-la confusa.

- Como?

- Teddy. – Rose alargou um sorriso astuto. – Você está preocupada se ele vem ou não. Por isso está indecisa com suas roupas.

Sentiu as bochechas ameaçarem corar, porém forçou-se a manter a pose de confusão, enquanto pendurava o vestido novamente, e irritada, pegava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta com o símbolo de Corvinal, sua casa de Hogwarts. Ora, mostraria que não era nada por causa daquilo.

Depois, poderia trocar de roupa. Mas o importante era não dar bandeira. Imagine só se sua família suspeitasse por quem ela estava apaixonada! Seria estranho, já que Teddy fora criado como um deles, o sangue nem fazia diferença. Se eles pelo menos não tivessem crescido como primos, Victorie poderia ter tido mais coragem para falar sobre seus sentimentos, há bastante tempo.

- Por que eu estaria preocupada com isso? – Arriscou perguntar, num tom indiferente, despindo-se do pijama e tirando as roupas da cruzeta.

- Não sei. Eu espero que você me diga. – Rose declarou animada.

- Diga o quê? – Retorquiu Victorie, já devidamente arrumada, agora amarrando os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, como que para afirmar que não dava a mínima de se arrumar só por causa da vinda de Theodore.

Inicialmente ficou atemorizada com a possibilidade de que todos já suspeitassem sobre ela, mas então negou, Rose era a mais inteligente e esperta de todos, e talvez por ser a mais próxima de Tory, ela invariavelmente acabasse descobrindo por conta própria.

- Vamos, Tory. Admita. – Rose pediu. – Não vou contar para ninguém.

Ela olhou para a prima irritada, mas nem mesmo o seu olhar surtiu efeito, Rose continuava firme em sua pose, esperando ansiosa por sua resposta. Soltou um praguejo, catando seu pijama e colocando-o no cesto de roupa suja.

- Está bem, você tem razão. – Confessou baixinho, alisando o tecido jeans com as mãos. – Eu... Gosto de Teddy. Mais do que primos.

Rose soltou um gritinho de triunfo e se levantou num salto, fazendo uma espécie de dança maluca.

- Eu sabia! Sabia! Comecei a suspeitar nas férias passadas, mas hoje eu tive certeza! – Ela falava orgulhosa. – E então? Ele sabe?

- Claro que não! E nem pense em contar! – Victorie alarmou-se.

- Eu não vou, já disse! – Rose reclamou, agora se sentando na cama. – Mas o que você pretende fazer, Tory?

- Eu... Nada. – Soltou um suspiro, pondo a mão na maçaneta. – Somos primos, Rose.

- Só de criação. – A outra esclareceu. – Não consigo ver problemas.

- Mas eu consigo, e vários! – Victorie exclamou, já começando a se arrepender de ter cedido a prima mais nova. – Agora vamos que eu tenho que fazer as coisas que vovó pediu.

- Está bem, está bem. – Rose levantou-se e passou por ela. – Mas seria fantástico se vocês namorassem! Tenho certeza que todos ficariam muito felizes.

- Rose! – Exclamou Victorie, fechando o quarto. – Não fique falando essas coisas por aqui!

- Ora, todo mundo está lá embaixo! – A ruiva retorquiu. – E, além disso, não sei pra quê todo esse mistério, ao cabo, estamos falando de um garoto de quem você gosta.

A loira desesperou-se, enquanto desciam as escadas. Talvez um feitiço de mudez resolvesse o problema da instantânea tagarelice incomum de Rose.

- É, estamos. Mas não é qualquer garoto, e seria terrível se alguém suspeitasse, por favor! Fique quieta ou eu não te conto mais nada! – Pediu, mas Rose já havia se calado e olhava sorridente para frente.

Victorie franziu o cenho e reincorporou-se, procurando o que a garota olhava.

Sentiu seus joelhos virarem gelatina, ao encontrar com o olhar curioso de Teddy logo no patamar inferior da escada. Ele vestia uma capa negra de viagem, e tinha a barba por fazer, parecia extremamente cansado, mas ainda assim jovial como sempre. Ela conteve o suspiro que ameaçou sair pela sua garganta.

- Teeeeddy! – Rose exclamou, correndo até os braços abertos do primo mais velho. – Nossa, quanto tempo! Olhe, você está enorme! Achei que os garotos parassem de crescer aos dezoito anos!

- Pelo visto não, Rose. – Ele sorriu, levantando-a do chão. – Mas você também está grande, gordinha, hein. Andou exagerando na comida da avó Molly, não é?

- Mentira! – Rose bateu no braço dele, mal-humorada, e então se virou para Victorie com um sorriso quase delator. – Bem, bem... Eu vou ver onde está Albus. Licença.

Victorie cerrou os olhos numa ameaça silenciosa a pirralha, e então desceu os degraus que a separavam de Teddy. Esboçou um sorriso alegre.

- Ora, ora. Você está um trapo, Theodore. – Caçoou, erguendo o rosto para fitá-lo.

Juntos eram os gigantes da família, pois Theodore beirava os um metro e noventa e cinco que a deixavam no chinelo. Era engraçado, pelo menos ao lado dele, não se sentia desengonçada, mais um motivo que a fazia gostar ainda mais de imaginá-los juntos.

- E você parece quase humana com essas roupas, Tory. – Ele respondeu com sarcasmo, já que Victorie Weasley não usava jeans e muito menos andava informalmente displicente. – Lily me disse que vocês vão desfilar juntas quando ela crescer mais.

Victorie revirou os olhos, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos por falta do que fazer com elas, que começavam a suar contra sua vontade.

- Quando ela crescer mais, eu estarei me aposentando, provavelmente. – Brincou, fazendo-se de velha na esperança de que ele notasse que três anos de diferença não eram grandes coisas entre eles.

- Duvido muito. – Ele respondeu com um brilho no olhar. – Soube que já pode aparatar. Conseguiu não se dividir ao meio, que milagre.

- RÁ. Você é tão engraçado. – Retrucou seca. – Claro que passei. E sem nenhum erro.

- É o mínimo, pra uma coisa tão simples. – Teddy falou com um risinho que a fazia ter ganas de pular no pescoço dele e tentar sufocá-lo.

- Ah, vá catar gnomos. – Resmungou, dando espaço para que ele continuasse o caminho. – E faça essa sua barba, você parece um presidiário e não um Auror.

Ele soltou uma risada, estendendo a mão e puxando-a para um abraço amistoso. Victorie teve que se esforçar para simplesmente não se derreter naqueles braços, com isso, retesou o corpo, na dúvida se odiava ou adorava estar nos braços dele, mesmo que não pelo motivo que desejava. Mordeu o lábio, inalando o perfume almíscar provindo dele, quando sentiu o roçar da barba contra sua bochecha.

- Presidiário é? – Ele perguntou, esfregando o rosto contra o dela propositalmente.

- Teddy! – Victorie exclamou, irritando-se, mesmo que involuntariamente seus pêlos da nuca tivessem eriçados pela proximidade que se encontravam e pelo som grave da voz contra o seu ouvido, enquanto ele tentava arranhá-la com a barba áspera. – Para com isso! Me agonia!

- Eu sei. – Ele falou num tom divertido, apertando os braços em torno da cintura dela, à medida que Victorie lutava para se libertar.

Eles ficaram naquela briga por alguns instantes, até que a soltou, e ela cambaleou, batendo contra a porta entreaberta do quarto dele e perdendo o equilíbrio. Assim que sentiu os pés não tocarem o chão, Victorie fez a única coisa possível, puxou Teddy pela gola da capa e os dois caíram no tapete do quarto.

- Ai! – Ela gemeu quando suas costas bateram no chão, mas a dor veio do peso de Teddy contra si, fazendo com que o pouco ar que lhe restava, escapasse dos pulmões. – Sua morsa ambulante!

Ele olhou-a, preocupado, espalmando as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça dela e tirando boa parte da pressão do peso sobre a garota, por fim permitiu-se rir do xingamento que Victorie lhe reservara.

- Não tem nada de engraçado, Theodore! – Ela exclamou, recuperando fôlego e o olhando enviesado. – Viu o que você fez?

- Você que não tem equilíbrio. – Ele retrucou divertido. – E também, foi você quem me puxou junto.

- Claro. Por que eu esperava que você me segurasse, seu bocó. – Ela resmungou já recuperada e começando a tomar consciência do corpo dele sobre si. – Poderia sair de cima, sim? Ou vai querer que eu morra sufocada com essas toneladas me soterrando?

Ele olhou-a com um sorriso quase diabólico na face, e involuntariamente, Victorie estremeceu.

- Opa, com medo, Tory? – Ele perguntou com um tom de malícia na voz que a surpreendeu.

Teddy nunca usara aquele tom antes.

- De você? RÁ. Conta outra. – Falou tentando soar o mais displicente possível, sem sucesso.

- Mentirosa. – Ele sorriu, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos, com um brilho que a fazia querer sair dali correndo, porém lentamente ele se ergueu e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. – Está bem?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu, passando as mãos pela blusa para tirar o pó, notando que Teddy lhe acompanhava o movimento com indiscreto interesse. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo? Ela sequer cogitava pensar nos significados daquele brilho no olhar, preferia não se iludir. – Melhor eu ir ver o que vovó quer que eu faça.

- É melhor mesmo. – Ele levantou o olhar para ela, sorrindo. Com a expressão de sempre, o que ela agradeceu, ao sentir a tensão se esvanecendo.

Dando ombros, Victorie cruzou a porta e a fechou antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Assim que se encontrou fora, respirou fundo, tentando aliviar a tensão que se apoderara dos seus músculos. Porém, mal começara a caminhar e a porta abriu.

Foi puxada para dentro.

- Pensando bem, não é melhor não. – Teddy lhe falou, encostando-se a porta como se impedindo que ela saísse correndo dali, o que era exatamente o que se passava na cabeça de Victorie ao deparar-se com aquele brilho estranho novamente. – Precisamos falar uma coisa, Tory.

- Falar? O quê? – Ela sentiu-se confusa, tentando a todo o custo reprimir seus sentimentos em ebulição por todo aquele contato com ele.

- Sobre esse garoto que você e Rose comentavam. – Ele disse sério, cruzando os braços. – Quem é ele?

- Garoto? Mas o quê...? – E então ela lembrou-se, emudecendo. Será que ele suspeitava de alguma coisa? Ah, era só o que faltava! Se havia uma coisa com a qual não estava preparada, era se declarar para Teddy.

- Ora, você sabe. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Por que ninguém pode saber de nada, Tory? Quem é ele e por que seria terrível se alguém suspeitasse?

- Não é da sua conta. – Ela empinou o queixo, mal-humorada com o tom de voz autoritário com o qual ele lhe fizera as perguntas.

- Ah é sim. – Ele retrucou. – Você é minha prima mais nova, eu tenho que saber de quem você anda gostando, e principalmente, por que você quer tanto esconder isso.

- Pare de ficar falando que somos primos! – Victorie exclamou irritada. – Eu já sei disso, não preciso que você fique lembrando como se eu fosse esquecer.

Ele calou-se, olhando-a numa mistura de irritação e angustia. Ao que ela estranhou, estava quase perguntando se estava tudo bem quando ele finalmente se pronunciou:

- Eu não falo isso para você e sim para mim.

Ela franziu o cenho, confusa com a declaração.

- Hã...

Teddy revirou os olhos. E pôs-se a andar pelo quarto.

- Você é maior de idade agora. – Ele começou, sem olhá-la. – Eu tinha esperanças de ter uma conversa com você hoje, Tory. Na verdade, vim só por causa disso, por que eu tenho um monte de trabalho me esperando no quartel.

- Conversa? Sobre o quê? – Perguntou alarmada.

- Sobre nós. – Ele disse de prontidão, parando e virando-se para encará-la, da parede oposta.

- Nós? – Ela engoliu em seco, não escondendo seu evidente choque.

- Sim. – Ele sorriu sem-jeito. – Mas... Não importa mais. Eu quero saber quem é o garoto, não quero que você ande com alguém que não mereça. E se você tem que esconder isso da sua família, é por que ele não merece.

Victorie bufou irritada, Teddy estava conseguindo deixá-la confusa. Uma hora ele falava sobre eles, mesmo que nunca houvesse tido um eles, e depois sobre o garoto imaginário. Afinal, o que ele queria dizer com tudo aquilo? E imediatamente ela soube a resposta.

- Não existe nenhum garoto. – Afirmou ela, e ele a olhou com descrença. – Tudo bem, existe. Mas não é o que você está pensando. Você... Conhece-o.

Para surpresa de Victorie, o semblante de Teddy ficou ainda mais fechado, em vez de relaxar.

- Conheço, é? Então por que ninguém pode saber quem é?

- Por que você está falando nesse tom acusatório afinal? O que eu fiz? – Victorie retrucou, cruzando os braços em indignação.

Achava que a preocupação de Theodore fosse por ela agora ser mais velha e poder tomar suas decisões sem contestação. Mas aparentemente, não era bem esse o motivo.

- Ora, você... – Ele começou, mas então se calou, apenas soltando um muxoxo.

Ela tentou se segurar, mas a imagem de Teddy contrariado a fez ter uma crise de risos. Assim, quando viu tinha as mãos sobre a barriga e estava curvada para frente, rindo, e sentindo os olhos começarem a lacrimejar.

- Não sei o que tem de tão engraçado! – Ele exclamou seco, já incomodado com a crise de Victorie. Assim, aproximou-se dela e lhe segurou os ombros, forçando-a a fitá-lo nos olhos. – Qual é a graça, Tory?

Imediatamente o riso morreu em sua garganta. Teddy tinha a voz séria e os olhos mostravam uma mágoa direcionada a ela.

- Me desculpe.

- Acho melhor você descer. – Ele disse, soltando-a e virando-se de costas. – E eu, melhor eu voltar para o Ministério.

- Já vai? – Ela espertou-se. – Mas você acabou de chegar!

- Eu sei. Mas eu acho melhor eu ir. Tenho um emprego. – Ele falou lacônico, abrindo a porta e saindo para as escadas. – Você vai ficar aí?

Victorie olhou para ele, confusa.

- Teddy... Mas...

- Até, Tory. – Ele ajeitou a capa de viagem. – Bom ano em Hogwarts, e espero que não esconda o seu namoradinho por muito tempo.

Ela o viu descer às escadas, mas não se moveu um milímetro. Uma sensação de vazio apoderou-se de si, ao pensar em mais um ano se vê-lo, e o pior, involuntariamente havia magoado Teddy e nem sequer sabia o motivo. Por que ele ficara daquele jeito? O que ela havia dito para tê-lo deixado tão irritado e decepcionado?

Estava sentada nos degraus da escada, ainda pensando nisso quando Rose subiu correndo.

- Teddy está indo embora!

- Sério? Nem notei! – Victorie exclamou irritada.

- O que aconteceu? – Rose perguntou. – Vocês ficaram aqui em cima esse tempo todo, e agora ele disse que vai embora por que tem muito que fazer!

- Bem, ele é um homem ocupado, não? – Victorie falou irônica.

- Tory! Você não pode deixá-lo ir! – Rose exclamou. – Você precisa conversar com ele.

- Eu tentei Rose. Mas ele nem me escutou. – Victorie deu ombros, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca.

E então contou tudo o que acontecera a prima, se existia alguém que poderia ajudá-la a entender, esse alguém seria Rose. Pelo menos esperava.

- Ai meu Deus! Levante-se daí, imediatamente e vá atrás dele! – Rose demandou assim que terminou o relato.

- Claro que não! Você escutou o que eu disse?

- Sim. Mas você não, pelo visto! – Rose revirou os olhos, puxando Victorie contra a vontade. – Sua boba, ele iria se declarar pra você tenho certeza. Mas você o fez pensar tudo errado!

- Mas como? Eu não fiz nada! – Victorie tentou se soltar enquanto a prima arrastava escada a baixo.

- Realmente não fez. – A ruiva concordou. – Você deveria ter contado a verdade para ele.

- Ah claro, e me vestido de palhaça também, que tal? – Victorie falou sarcástica, tendo plena noção de que quem estava presente na cozinha, escutavam a conversa.

- Não seja cabeça-dura, Tory. – Rose suspirou. – Você quer por tudo a perder mesmo? Ficar só imaginando?

- Não, mas...

- Então vá até além do cercado e aparate.

- Ele foi embora por que quis! Eu não tenho por que ir atrás dele. – Victorie tentou se segurar numa das vigas que havia espalhado pela cozinha. Já estavam próximos da porta.

- Você o _ama!_ Tem motivo maior do que esse? – Rose exclamou, soltando-a. E Victorie viu a casa mergulhar num silêncio desconfortante. – Agora, chispe daqui e vá falar com ele.

Ela olhou para os membros da família que as olhavam curiosos, e depois para fora.

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. – Ela se rendeu e saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

Não precisava ir atrás dele, só precisava mesmo era evitar a família, por que graças a Rose, todos sabiam a verdade. Logo ela, que tentava esconder tudo, tinha que ter contado para a prima!

Jurando que nunca mais falaria nada, ela cruzou o cercadinho da propriedade e ficou ali, olhando a estrada de terra que levava ao vilarejo próximo. Não podia voltar pra casa, mas certamente não tinha coragem o suficiente para ir atrás de Teddy.

Mas e se Rose tivesse razão? E se ele também gostasse dela, e ela tivesse posto tudo a perder?

- Maldita prima! – Victorie praguejou, aparatando.

Quando chegou ao Ministério, ela foi direto para o departamento de execução das Leis da Magia, temendo que sua escassa coragem desaparecesse assim que encontrasse-o. Tentou manter a respiração firme e esperou pacientemente enquanto o elevador subia vagarosamente. Para seu desconforto, estava entre um grupo de homens que tinham a idade para serem seus pais e que a olhavam descaradamente.

Nunca deveria ter ido com as roupas de trouxa.

Agradeceu quando o elevador abriu, e deu um passo para a saída, mas deparou-se com Teddy, carregando alguns papeis no braço e a olhando, atônito.

- Vai entrar ou não, Lupin? – Um dos homens perguntou. – E você, gracinha, vai sair ou continuar nos dando a graça da companhia?

- Nenhum dos dois. – Teddy respondeu seco aos homens, enlaçando a mão de Victorie e puxando-a para fora do elevador. – O que você está fazendo aqui, e ainda vestida desse jeito?

- Mas... Que jeito? – Victorie olhou para a roupa. – Tudo bem, eu sei que roupas trouxas não são exatamente a melhor vestimenta pra usar no Ministério, mas...

- O problema não é o estilo. – Ele falou entre dentes, levando-a por um corredor. – O problema é o quanto eles são justos. Honestamente, Tory, por que você tem que ficar jogando na cara de todo mundo que você é bonita? Já sabemos disso.

- Eu não... Você... Hei! – Ela tentava formular uma frase, mas estava dividida entre a exasperação e o recato de ouvi-lo falar sobre ela.

- Tem idéia do quanto esse jeans fica fabuloso em você? Pelo amor de Deus, aqueles homens estavam praticamente babando naquele elevador! – Ele continuava, irritado, e agora já estavam no quartel, onde a arrastava para uma espécie de sala reservada.

- Fabuloso? Esse jeans é velho... Eu... Não estou entendendo nada. – Ela resmungou, observando-o fechar a porta e as persianas com um balançar de varinha.

- Mas certamente eu estou. – Ele disse, fitando-a raivoso. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

E então ela lembrou-se do motivo de estar ali e corou, desviando o olhar para o chão de mármore bem lustrado.

- Eu... Vim ver você. – Ela disse, dando ombros.

- E por que você está olhando pro chão, então? – Ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

Victorie não pôde evitar o sorriso que se esboçou em seus lábios, e esforçando-se, ela fitou-o, revirando os olhos, e agradecendo ao ver uma ponta de bom-humor nos orbes violetas.

- Olhe Teddy...

- Não esquenta Tory. – Ele soltou um suspiro, enfiando a mão nos bolsos. – Eu não deveria ter explodido com você daquele jeito. Desculpe-me.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo. Poderia muito bem aceitar as desculpas e sair dali, e ir para Hogwarts, e passar o ano todo pensando no que poderia ter acontecido.

- Não. Eu não desculpo. – Disse, por fim.

Teddy arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Você poderia ter sido direto e evitado essa confusão, Teddy. – Ela disse, admirada da própria autoconfiança. – Aliás, eu também tenho culpa nisso, deveria ter sido mais crédula.

- Do que você está falando? – Ele perguntou.

- Da nossa suposta conversa que nunca existiu. – Victorie sentou-se sobre o tampo da mesa, olhando-o diretamente.

- Não vamos voltar a esse assunto. – Ele pediu, desviando o olhar.

- Vamos sim. – Victorie forçou. – Se você não quiser falar, ótimo. Então escute.

- Eu tenho trabalho...

- Isso pode ficar pra depois. – Ela permaneceu firme e deu um salto, caminhando até ficar perigosamente próxima a ele, e com satisfação, ela notou que o deixou perturbado. – Primeiro vamos falar sobre o meu suposto namorado.

Ele rangeu os dentes.

- Não estou a fim de fofocar com você sobre garotos. – Ele disse seco.

Ela esboçou um sorriso suave.

- Que garotos? Se eu não tenho namorado.

- Não brinque Tory. – Ele avisou, olhando-a com cautela.

- Eu não estou brincando. – Ela suspirou. – Foi você quem inventou um namorado imaginário para mim.

- Mas você não fez questão de negar. – Ele retorquiu, irritado.

- Por que você não deixou. – Ela contra-argumentou, desafiando-o a negar.

Teddy, porém, soltou um muxoxo mal-humorado e permaneceu calado.

- Agora que já esclarecemos essa parte... – Abriu um largo sorriso. – Você poderia tirar essa expressão e se declarar.

- Me declarar? – Ele perguntou visivelmente tenso.

- Isso mesmo. – Deliberadamente, Victorie cutucou-o no ombro com a ponta dos dedos. Não demorou nem minuto para que Teddy a olhasse com uma advertência e parasse sua mão com a própria.

- Aonde você quer chegar, Victorie?

- Eu acho que você sabe. – Ela levou a mão livre ao rosto dele, lembrando-se de mais cedo quando ele a atacara com a barba áspera.

O brilho havia voltado aos olhos dele, e finalmente, ela reconheceu como sendo _desejo_. Sentiu-se apreensiva e ao mesmo tempo animada que aquilo fosse inteiramente por causa dela.

- Você sabe que não tem mais volta, não sabe? – Ele perguntou, enlaçando-a pela cintura e diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre eles.

- Ainda bem. – Ela piscou, tentando não pular de felicidade pela expressão de satisfação que ele ostentava no rosto.

Teddy não disse nenhuma palavra, lentamente, ele baixou a cabeça até que encontrasse os lábios ansiosos de Victorie, e se beijaram. Primeiro suavemente, como se estivessem se acostumando a textura um do outro, em seguida, todo o amor que ela tinha reprimido se liberou, e Victorie agarrou-se a ele, aprofundando o beijo e praticamente o atacando, mas para sua surpresa, Teddy correspondeu girando-a e prensando-a contra a porta, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam sua cintura por sob a blusa.

- Antes... Antes de qualquer coisa... – Ele se afastou um pouco, atordoado, e fitou-a nos olhos. – Eu amo você, Tory. Sempre amei, desde crianças. Mas eu prometi que só revelaria isso depois que você fosse maior de idade, depois que você pudesse tomar suas próprias decisões.

Ela sorriu, e ia falar algo quando ele continuou:

- Eu sei que você pode se perguntar por que eu não disse antes, mas eu não queria qualquer relacionamento para nós dois. Não queria um relacionamento imaturo de adolescentes, eu queria um relacionamento adulto. Você entende?

Victorie lhe tomou o rosto, aproximando-o.

- Mais do que nunca. – Ela disse. – Eu também amo você, Teddy. Mas nunca achei que pudesse sentir algo assim por mim.

- Como não poderia? – Ele perguntou como se pensasse que aquilo era algum absurdo. – Você é... Fantástica.

- Com certeza que não. – Ela sorriu, beijando-o de leve.

- Vamos voltar para a Toca? – Ele sugeriu, mas ela o reteve, com um sorriso travesso.

- Ainda não. – Ela declarou, puxando-o de volta. – Você não pode simplesmente beijar uma garota daquele jeito e querer sair como se nada tivesse acontecido, Lupin.

- Ah, longe de mim. Longe de mim. – Teddy deu um sorriso safado, beijando-a.

"_Aquele foi o almoço em que não fomos, ou melhor, o primeiro deles"_ – Victorie.


End file.
